Dragon Ball New Saga
This article is not finished.I will update it when I can. Note:To see how do Goten,Pan,Bra(Bulla) and Trunks look,visit this page : How do DBZ : NA characters look About This is my second fan fiction and like in previous,GT doesn't make appearnance here.Many things happened and many will happen. Please comment on talk page and rate. Overview Dragon Ball Z : NA stands for New Adventures and happens 4 year's after Goku trained Uub.In this 4 years,Krilin,Yamcha,Tien and Chiaotzu stopped fighting and started living their life.Also,Vegeta achieves SSJ3 while Goten and Trunks achieved SSJ2.Uub now lives with Goku and Lauch came back and now lives with Master Roshi. Super Tuffle Saga This is the first saga in Dragon Ball Z : NA.It is about Super Tuffles,the new threath to Saiyans.Hope you like it New threat Uub just came back from visit to his village.Goten was training with Goku.Goten wanted to spare with Uub and Goku let them.Uub started and wanted to kick him in the head but Goten dodged it and attacked with Kamehameha.Uub menaged to dodge it.Uub said:Time to get serious.Goten answered:Sure it is.Uub powered up and Goten turned into a SSJ.Mid-Air battle started.They were so strong that they created shockwaves whenever they colided.They charged a kamehameha.Beams colided and noone had the advantage untill Goten turned into SSJ2.His kamehameha overpowered Uubs and he got a direct hit.Uub said:"Goten,that is a good one,I will need to show you my full strenght."Uub started to power up,his aura turned from blue to pink and orb was formed around him.He generated enough power to make an earthquake.After a minute,he just stopped.When the dust cleared,Uub was standing there,with pink lightings around him.He said:This is what I call Majin Awakening.Goten:"Whoaaa,your power increasedt hat much."Uub answered:"Yes,now Let's finish this."Uub slapped Goten in a face and he fell on the ground.He powered down:"Oh,Goten,sorry,I just can't control this form."I need to train more.Goten answered:Ugh,Ok,you caught me off guard.Goku:Uub,you should not use that form until you know how perfectly to control it.Uub:"Sorry Goku.I will train to control it,I promise !" Goku gave Goten a Senzu and he was healthy again. Miles from them,on unknown hill ,five Saiyan-like spaceships crashed into the ground.After the smoke cleared spaceships opened and five aliens came out. Unknown alien 1:This is the right planet. Unknown alien 2:This is weird.Two strong signals,four weaker and one really weak. Unknown alien 1:Hmmm,maybe there are no Saiyans more,just this two and they have children with beings from this planet. Unknown alien 3:Yes,that would explain it. Unknown alien 4:So we just destroy every of them ? Unknown alien 5:Yes,we must revenge our race and destroy every of them. Unknown alien 1 :Right,we will revenge the Tuffles ! As they say that,they fly in the direction of Gokus house. Tuffles want revenge ! Tuffles went off flying in the direction of Gokus house.Goku,Goten and Uub sensed their power coming.Gohan used Instant Transmission to teleport him and Pan to Goku.Gohan asked Goku who is that but he answered that he have no clue and that they just can wait and see.Vegeta also came with Trunks and Bra.After several minutes five Tuffles were right in front of them.Goku asked them who are they and one of them said:"We are the ones you Saiyans destroyed,now we will revenge our race."Goten asked Goku:"Dad,did we destroyed any race ? If we did,then I didn't do it".Vegeta just remembered who they are:"Don't tell me,you are.... Tuffles ?"Goku remembered the story:"Oh,yeah,King Kai told me about you,the race primitive Saiyans destroyed.Well sorry,but we aren't that Saiyans,we are the good ones".One tuffle gotten angry and said:"It doesn't matter to us,we will destroy everything that have Saiyan blod in them.There are five of us and 7 of you.Let's do this one on one.Who is first ?"Goten said that they don't want to fight and that if Saiyans destroyed the Tuffles how could they be alive.One Tuffle said that they will tell them the story and then they will destroy them. Story of Super Tuffles Tuffle starts the story: "We Tuffles are a peacefull race and we lived on planet Vegeta alongside you Saiyans,the shame of universe.As you know,one day you fought us,and we were wining until cursed full moon showed up on the sky and you turned into Great Appes.Tuffle scientist knowed this will happen so they decided to genetically make five Super Tuffles,which unlike ordinary Tuffles will have great fighting power and which power will rise as long as they are alive,however,the Saiyans attacked too early and they wanted to turn on us but we weren't finished so they put us in a spaceship with a program to complete us in time.When we were completer,we were floating in space while becoming stronger and stronger.Computer told us everything about us and that we live to revenge the Saiyans.When we were strong enough,our spaceship located the Saiyans,at least what was left of them and we are now here.God thing that they only 7 of us were left.Is that enough for you.And one more thing,My name is Meire,his name is Moura,her name is Mira,his name is Taira and his name is Toeia.Now,prepare for your end." The battle begins ! Just before the fight started Pan said that she wants to fight and not Gohan.Gohan refused,but Goku said that it would be great training for her and for Gohan to let her fight besides him.Meire said:"Hpmf,so you say that a child can beat us.You really made me mad.You,Pan,you will fight me !"Pan agreed.Fights were : Meire vs Pan,Moura vs Goku,Mira vs Trunks,Taira vs Goten and Vegeta vs Toeia.They all fighted at the same time. Meire vs Pan Meire attacked Pan but she dodged and tried to kick him,however,he blocked.They started a Mid-Air battle.Meire said:"You are strong for a kid,still,nothing for me."Pan said:"Then let me get serious."Pan powered up and punched Meire in stomach.He gotten angry and started a baragge of punches and kicks,still,pan blocked them all.Meire said:"How do you have such power ?!"Pan kicked him in the chin and said:"I just have it,you're scared ?"Meire kicked Pan and she fell on the ground:"Me,to be scared of you,a joke.I kicked you just once and you are unable to fight.Oh,sorry,you can't even hear me." Moura vs Goku Moura said that he is the strongest of Tuffles and that he doesn't have a chance.Goku smiled and kicked Moura from behind.Goku said:"Sorry,I cached you by suprise."Moura answered:"Like you care." and tried to punch Goku but he dodged.They fighted on the ground and Goku had the advantage the all time.Moura,in attempt to finish the fight quicly,fired her Energy canon and Goku countered with Kamehameha.Beams...